


Full of Your Dick and your Love

by Cx_lonely_demon_cx



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, I guess a lil bit of plot, M/M, OOC characters, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cx_lonely_demon_cx/pseuds/Cx_lonely_demon_cx
Summary: Literally just smut, some good ol but smex. but lil bit of plot at the end, sorry I suck at summaries.





	Full of Your Dick and your Love

"S-soul... p-please don't tease me you baka..." Kid said breathlessly. 

Soul's low husky voice whispered in his ear, "Ahh yes, but that takes away the fun," he smirked.

'He is so cool...' Kid thought dreamily, he knew he wanted it, he was just scared, scared that this was secretly a prank. He could deny it all he wanted but they both knew his deepest desires.

"I hate the way I love your asymmetrical smirk," Kid all but moaned out. Kid wriggled his hands-free from Souls grip and wound his arms around Soul's neck, kissing him deeply.

He whimpered aloud when Soul pulled away, only to moan when he attacked his neck with sensual kisses. Soul slowed his pace to a stop and pulled Kid's shirt off, wanting to see more of the creamy, smooth skin. Kid sensually ran his hands up his torso and above his head.

He bit his lip and moaned like a porn star. He wanted it more than anything, with a burst of confidence he pulled Soul's shirt above his head and kissed his left collarbone. Almost as if preparing it for what he was about to do, he latched onto Souls collarbone and sucked, kissed, and licked until it was a deep shade of purple and red.

He latched onto the right collarbone and did the same, almost moaning out at the groans that left his lover's sinful lips. He unlatched himself and smiled in satisfaction, perfectly symmetrical.

He kissed Soul deeply and moaned out when Souls hands snaked around his waist and grabbed the perfectly round globes of fat settled there. Soul started to unbutton and pull down Kids pants, all while kissing and worshiping that smooth creamy chest. Soul knew that Kid was a virgin and was cautious about his actions, hoping to give him maximum pleasure and minimum discomfort. Which, he certainly was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Soul asked. Kid nodded his head, he slowly started to lose his confidence.  
"W-well, only if you want to, I-I want this 100% I want you to be sure 100% too." Kid said shyly, his self-esteem had deflated as he didn't want to force himself onto Soul.

Soul slowly pulled down kids tight black briefs, his erection sprang free and slapped against his little tummy. He blushed harder and moaned when the cool air touched his member. He couldn't seem to get a grip on himself, he looked to Soul when he heard a soft but noticeable thud. And damn he was big. How would that even fit inside his poor little ass? Kid audibly gulped causing Soul to let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't be scared kiddo. I'll prep you real good." Kid blushed even harder. With a short burst of confidence, Kid pulled Soul to the bed and straddled his lap, both naked, cocks rubbing together. Kid moaned and shifted causing Soul to groan. Kid caressed Souls' torso with his lips all the way to his shaft, he grabbed the base and kissed the tip.

He gave small, shy kitten licks to the tip of the hardened appendage, he parted his lips slightly and let the head of Souls cock into his mouth. He sucked on the hardened appendage and felt the salty taste of pre-cum enter his mouth, he took more of Soul into his mouth bobbing his head a bit. With the groans spilling from Souls' mouth he took more and more of Soul into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and adding more suction.

Soul gripped kids hair and pushed his head down, making Kid gag a bit. Tears welled up in his eyes but kept going, wanting Soul to feel maximum pleasure. He wanted to give his all because he knew that Soul has slept with other people, he just hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would be Soul's last. He loved Soul and would let Soul use him even if it meant that nothing romantic would happen. With these thoughts he went faster and sucked harder, trying to get Soul to ejaculate faster.

Soul tried pulling Kids head off so that he wouldn't have to taste his cum. But Kid wouldn't budge, wanting to have all of the Soul's essence. With a loud moan, Soul came into kids mouth. Kid pulled off and swallowed Souls cum, he smiled at Soul and pecked him on the lips. Soul reached out and pinched Kids pink perky nub. Kid blushed and moaned out Souls name.

"Don't make that face, baka," Kid blushed, even more, looking down in shame, thinking he's done something wrong. "HM if you keep making that face I'll just have to ravish you." Kid blushed even more and smiled to himself. Soul chuckled. He pulled Kid up and plopped him on his lap, so he was straddling Soul. Promptly rubbing his dick up and down Kids crack. All while doing that he stuck his fingers in Kids face and told him to suck.

He trailed kisses all along Kids neck and chest, focusing a bit more on the rosy little nubs resting on Kids chest. After a few moments, he took his fingers out and trailed them down his back and to his pink little pucker. He trailed his finger around the rim and pushed his index finger into Kid.

"Hmm... S'hurts," Kid whined.

"Don't worry it'll go away, you'll be feeling real good in minute." He managed out, trying his hardest to not slam into Kid. Pumping his digits in and out, he figured Kid would be loose enough by now so he added another digit. Kid moaned aloud when Soul brushed against that special little bundle of nerves.

"A-ah... hmm please, m-more Soul!" Soul chuckled at his reaction, causing Kid to whine more.

"Such a needy little thing, aren't you," Soul whispered into Kids ear with that gravelly voice that made Kid's knees buckle. Soul kept pumping his digits into Kid, making sure to brush against Kids prostate each and every time, it was driving Kid crazy. He was whining and moaning like a bitch in heat, oh, the things Soul does to him. Soul suddenly pulled all of his fingers out causing Kid to whine at the feel of being empty.

"Hush, baby boy. You'll be full real soon." Kid moaned in response, panting harshly. Soul rubbed the tip of his penis against Kids hole. Kid whine in reaction and pushed down attempting to get Soul into him. Soul clicked his tongue and pushed the head of his erection into Kid, he groaned at the heat squeezing him. Kid gasped at the feeling of having to stretch that wide in order to get the girth into him.

Kid groaned, it felt as if he was being ripped in half, although he still loved every second of it. Soul waited a few moments for Kid to adjust to his size, I mean come on, he isn't exactly small. Kid wiggled his hips signaling that he wanted Soul to move. Soul groaned softly at the action but slammed all the way in kid.

"Ngh~ Soul, I-I love you, Soul!" He moaned out, not realizing what he had said. Soul faltered a bit but kept thrusting nonetheless. Kid screamed with pleasure when Soul hit his prostate dead on, causing Soul to let out a groan of satisfaction. The sound of Kids screams, Souls groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was all you could hear through the room.

"W-what is this feeling in my tummy?" Kid whined out. It felt as if there was a bundle of something in his tummy about to burst.  
"Me too, baby, me too." Soul chuckled. He picked up his pace, both of them chasing their orgasms. Kid came with a high pitched whine, he held on tight to Soul, in more ways than one, if you know what I mean. Soul groaned out as he came in Kid.

Soul pulled out causing Kid to whine at the feeling of being empty. He felt the cum drip out of his ass making him blush a deep red. Soul plopped down onto the bed and Kid followed suit. He laid his head on Souls' chest and instantly fell asleep.  
~~~  
Kid woke up to a cold empty bed. He sighed aloud. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, he knew this would happen, he just didn't want to admit it. He sat there for a few minutes trying to keep his emotions at bay. One tear slipped out, then another, and none others were allowed to escape as he heard the doorknob jiggle and then open. He was mildly shocked to see Soul staring at the door and mumble something incoherent.

"Soul! You didn't leave me!" Kid shouted out in excitement once the initial shock settled in. Soul gave a quizzical look but just mumbled a shy 'yeah' when he noticed that Kid was still naked from the night before. He walked over and passed Kid a cup of coffee and patted his head.

"Hey... Um, about last night..." He trailed off, Kid just tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

"What about it?"

"You know when you said that you loved me, was that true?" He decided to just come out with it.

"O-oh, uh yeah. Not if you don't feel the same way though..." He awkwardly mumbled out the last part.

"Oh! Well, I do feel the same way, ya' know." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well then, I-I love you, Soul." Kid shyly smiled.

"And I love you too, Kid." He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism allowed, thank you very much. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> \- lonely demon


End file.
